


Busted

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mention of Exhibitionism Kink, PWP, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sort Of, Top Katsuki Yuuri, embarrassing text messages, getting caught, other characters are mentioned but don't actually appear so i won't clog their respective tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: In which Victor is much less subtle than he believes himself to be during some post-practice escapades with Yuuri.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK Y'ALL.
> 
> My first publicly posted fic in almost 6 months and it's less than 1k words of porn. Why am I like this.
> 
> I wish I could say for sure that I'll be posting more frequently again, but I'm working full-time again and unlike my last job I can't bring my laptop to work to get any writing done so unfortunately I can't guarantee any sort of coherent writing schedule. But I do have several things I've been working on when I haven't been too exhausted after getting home from work to do much of anything, and I really want to pick my bakery AU back up if you guys are still interested in it!

The skating rink was nearly deserted and mostly quiet, except for the unmistakable sound of skin slapping against skin coming from the showers. Victor's breathy moans echoed off the tiles, his back up against the wall and his legs wrapped around Yuuri's waist.

“You're being awfully noisy, don't you think, Vitya?” Yuuri said in a teasing whisper. “You wouldn't want somebody to walk in on us, would you?” He pounded into Victor even harder. “Just imagine, one of the rink employees hearing you making all this noise and coming to investigate, then being greeted with the sight of your pretty little ass full of my cock. On second thought, you're such a shameless exhibitionist that I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?”

Victor blushed at the thought. While it was true he sometimes fantasized about almost being caught fooling around with Yuuri in the ice rink, it didn't necessarily mean that he really wanted some unsuspecting, underpaid worker or one of his and Yuuri's rinkmates—or, God forbid, _Yakov_ —to find him being fucked senseless. “I--I'll try to be quiet,” he managed at a lower volume, digging his nails into Yuuri's shoulders. “But you're just giving it to me so good that I don't know if—oh, _fuck!_ ” he suddenly cried after a particularly well-aimed blow to his prostate. Yuuri immediately clapped his glove-clad hand over his mouth.

“I'll tell you what, Victor,” Yuuri said. “You manage to stay quiet, and I'll fuck you twice as hard when we get home, and you can be as loud as you want. Can you do that for me?” he asked, his voice now syrupy-sweet. “Can you keep quiet for a reward like that, Vitya?” Victor nodded and whined softly, bouncing with Yuuri's thrusts. “Good, because if you cry out like that again and we get caught, I might just have to punish you...” Yuuri smirked and removed his hand and brushed his fiance's sweaty bangs out of his face. He picked up the pace, fucking him even harder against the cold tile.

Victor was close. He could feel it building in his lower belly. “Yuu-riiiiii,” he whimpered pitifully, receiving a scolding look from the younger man. He bit his lip and restrained himself to soft moans. It took every ounce of restraint in him to not scream Yuuri's name as he reached orgasm; he covered his mouth with both hands and his vision went hazy as he came all over both their bodies. Yuuri followed shortly after. He held Victor tightly as his whole body tensed, then kissed his neck before carefully putting him down.

“I knew you could be quiet for me,” he smirked, carefully taking the condom off and disposing of it. “Let's rinse off and head back home, and I'll reward you...”

As the couple walked out the front door of the building, Victor almost didn't notice the muffled sound of a text message alert coming from his jacket pocket. He reached for his phone with the hand not currently intertwined with Yuuri's to see who had messaged him.

 

_**1 unread message** _

 

> _**From: Mila** _
> 
> _**Sounds like you and Yuuri had fun, da?** _

 

“Is everything all right?” Yuuri asked, breaking his attention away from his phone screen. Victor blushed and pocketed his phone again, hoping he wasn't being too obvious.

“I'm fine,” he said, ignoring the suspicious look his fiance gave him. “Just caught a bit of a chill. We should hurry home.”

 


End file.
